Angry Princess
by aria-serenity
Summary: An angry goddess wakes unhappy about Crystal Tokyo. And a past princess is angered at her future reincarnation of her friends and beloved prince's action towards her future self. Change is coming, and they aren't going to like it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try the sailor moon challenge from jbana21

Felt like I should start anew, separate from an old account. Wonder how many can guess who I am?

Note: Borrowed characters from here and there. They do not belong to me, but their respected authors and makers. I only own the creativity of this story.

P.S.: I will chose amongst the 12 Olympians as the ruler of a planet, except for Pluto. Therefore Uranus is not the ruler of the planet Uranus. It will be Hera, since she is known as the Queen of Heaven.

* * *

Chapter 1

The End of the Beginning,

And the Beginning of the End.

In the darkness:

The voices of the people fills into the dark void deep within the bowls of Earth. Something stirs, tears dripping from a pale porcelain face. Vibrant golden hair dances in the nothingness of darkness. Deep emerald green eyes glow with life within the vastness before it.

"Why is she with child? And I cannot?"

"I've lived to long, I wish to be with my husband in the thereafter."

"My son, my child! Why did she take him away from me?!"

"I don't want to be cleansed! I want to stay myself!"

"Why is this happening? Someone save me! Save us!"

"Please! Please! Anybody! Save us! She's wrong! She's wrong! She's taking our right, our freedom away from us!"

"My Lord! My Goddess! To any that can hear us! Help us! Free us! We just want to be ourselves! We want the right to choose how to live!"

"My gods! I can't even die! There really is no end. Someone save me from this misery! I don't want to stay sick forever and ever! Just let me die! Please! Please! I beg you! God!"

The tears and screams becomes deafening in the void. The prayers growing to such vibrancy. The goddess is finally awake.

* * *

Elysian Fields:

Pure white feathers rains gently to the ground, and a golden light shimmers in the sunless blue world. Its guardian alerted to the intruder begins to runs towards the presence.

"Who's there?! You are trespassing the sacred place of the royal family of Earth! Leave this instant!" Yells the priest.

"Of the royal family?" There is a huff of annoyance in the voice, "Since when did this holy place belonged to the royal family? I erected this place as 'my' sanctuary. It is you, which is trespassing priest."

The priest pales at this announcement. Something in the back of his mind told him to apologize quickly. To not anger this person. But his duty to his prince was too strong to let him act accordingly.

"Your sanctuary? This is the home of the royal family of Earth. Leave at once. Or I will force you out!" He raises his staff towards the intruder.

Then the presences moves. Facing the priest directly. Angry green eyes glaring at him at his behavior towards her. Her golden armor glitters and her wings fluttering about in the air in anticipation. She points her golden sword towards him. "Silence!" Her voice echoing around them. "Know your place priest. No Mortal can make this place. Much less be allowed here without my permission! This is a sacred place where only Gods can visit and dwell. How dare you allow it to be dirtied by a human?!" She was angry, pure golden energy is vibrating and shaking the fields of Elysion. "And who are you?! Where is Apollonius?! He is the only rightful priest I allowed here!"

The priest froze at the mention of his mentor's name. And pure fear appears on his face. He now remembers who this golden lady could be. And he had directly insulted her. Shaking where he stands, he hurries to his knees. "F-Forgive me goddess. I-I did not know it was you. I did not think you were still here. I was told you had returned to the Heavens with the others."

She seems calmer now. But she was still glaring at the young priest before her. "Where is Apollonius? And why did he allow humans in this realm? I remember strictly forbidding it. Giving humans the thought that they can be an equal to gods is unforgivable, priest. It defies the very fabric of order. They will become tainted with thoughts they are better and commit atrocious sins after another."

If he wasn't shaking enough, he now was. "M-my master has passed away thousands of years ago my lady, he was poisoned by the darkness called Metallica when she first arrived to this planet. I took his place as the new priest. A-and it was m-me that brought the royal family of Earth here. T-to protect them. I-I thought this was the right thing to do at the time."

She glides slowly towards the priest. Forcing his chin up to face her, her eyes were still angry, but her presence has calm now. "We have much to talk about now, priest."

"Y-yes your ladyship."

Sometime later in Elysian Fields:

Helios eyes were wide open in wonder and fear at the same time. So many gods and goddess of the heavens were assembled here after the awakening of the Golden Lady.

A round table was summoned, and thrones were lined around them. Leading the meeting was the Golden Lady, while a White Lady is currently weeping.

"I'm sorry Selene. That great granddaughter of yours is causing my people so much pain. She is unfit to rule. Her mind is to naïve, and that boy with her, my supposed great grandson is no better for allowing it to continue as it is." The golden lady looks towards the weeping white lady.

"She has a point Selene. Personally, I want to see her off the throne. She's caused too much chaos for someone that is supposed to be of the light. She 'Is' the cause of Chaos rising because of this. And you know it." Replies a man in red fiery armor.

A dark man grunts, looking towards the golden lady. "I'm glad you're awake. I was very troubled because of her. There is no death. And with no death, there can be no life. The Halls of Souls is growing unnaturally over the century. Because none can be born. It can only linger. It's only a matter of time before they go mad and lose all self."

The white lady looks up at the rest of the gods gathered, "But she's done so much good."

To this the golden lady glares, "Good? Look at what she's doing Selene! She's no different than a dictator now! Mortals aren't meant to live forever or a long life! She's disrupting the balance we tried too hard to maintain! Forcing to purify them, and send them away when they decline?! How is that good?! She is not meant to tell how a life is to live their lives! That is the duty of the Fates! Even they are angered and upset about this! Not only that! How is it fair for her to have a child when she's denied every mother that chance?! Stopping their time has left them infertile! And taking death away? That is not her job Selene! There must be death for new lives to be born! That is the balance we gods maintain! She's abusing the powers we are granting her! All those unborn souls are starting to rot in the Halls of Souls! Do you know what will happen when that happens! Are you understanding what's going on! This is unnatural! It is forbidden! She's breaking every rule we left behind! They are only meant to protect! Not dictate! The rest should lay up to the Balance of Order and Life!" The golden lady was breathing hard as she glared angrily at the white lady. "I'm sorry Selene, but I am removing Serenity III of the throne of Earth. But I did promise your daughter Serenity I that her child will rule with a child of Earth. But it will not be those particular two. Not after this."

Selene looked up at the Golden Lady. "But, there is no other child in the line of Serenity besides Small Lady Serenity, Minerva."

"Need I remind you Selene, Serenity had 2 children, the first born, you had the killed. All because of who her father is."

Selene's eyes went wide, "No. No you can't! Minerva! Hyperion is dangerous!"

Minerva only gave Selene a roll of an eye. "Why? Because it's His Light that reflects upon earth and not yours? Still bitter about that Selene? Get over it. I'm tired of your senseless pride and ideals. Look at what it's done so far. Chaos himself is already stirring from his slumber because of the prayers of the humans that she deems 'dangerous'. Only because they wish to remain themselves and not be purified to her ideals."

Minerva looks to the other gods gathered.

The golden goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. The Queen of Venus.

The quiet god of knowledge and medicine, Hermes. The King of Mercury.

The fiery god of war and fire, Ares. The King of Mars.

The Father god, and god of thunder, Zeus. The King of Jupiter.

The silent and dark king of the Underworld, Hades, The King of Saturn.

The temperamental queen of the heavens, Hera, The Queen of Uranus.

The every changing king of the seas, Poseidon, The King of Neptune.

And the only elder god amongst them, the god of time. The King of Pluto.

Taking a deep breath, "Brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts. I ask permission to call forth the Furies to the grievances caused by Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion to the people of my planet."

Eight heads bows. And Selene weeps even more.

"But." The golden one, Minerva rose her golden head. "Neo-Queen Serenity is not totally at fault. She has let the others rule over her, and made her make too many bad choices. Therefore, her past self is free of the crimes of her future self. Therefore I will allow Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium help train the warrior princess of the moon. That will be my only grace I will give her. Great uncle, god of time, will you allow this?"

And the great god of time bowed his head, "There will be other surprises as well, seeing as my daughter has taken the liberty to push a future she deems fit. I too shall push a future that could have happened." disappearing in a puff of dark purple smoke.

* * *

Somewhere in a European Country, Past:

"Push! Push harder Lady Lucia! Just one more! I see the head coming!"

"Ah! Ah! I can't! I'm tired!"

"Just one more hard push My Lady! Push!"

"Ah. Ahhhhhhh!"

"Whaaaaaahhhhh! Whaaaaaahhh!"

An elderly woman coos at the newborn child. Cleaning and wrapping the tiny babe up before laying it on the mother's chest. "He will be handsome prince My Lady. Do you have a name from him?"

The woman chuckles, kissing the babe's forehead in between pants, "Yes, yes I have. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"It's a beautiful name My Lady."

The woman smiles gently at her newborn. "I pray to our goddess. May you guide and protect your beloved child. So that he may fulfill his destiny with wisdom and strength."

A faint golden glow surrounds the babe, and the mother could only watch with awe, then smile. "Thank you, goddess."

A dark haired elegant man enters, "Can I come in now?"

The woman smiles brightly. "Of course love, come greet your son."

The man smiles and hurries to her side, gathering his bundled son into his arm, "He is beautiful beloved."

She laughs, "He is as handsome as his father, and I fear he will have trouble with the ladies."

The man chuckles, "Indeed." He turns his head towards the door. "Come in you four, come meet your new master."

The woman tilts her head, "What's going on Regis?"

"They will be his big brothers. Their bonds will be strong, helping each other out as they pave a better path in their lives."

"Ah, sounds wonderful love. I wish to see them too."

Four young children enters. Ranging from years 5 on down.

"Introduce yourselves boys."

The elder came in, with tanned skin and silver hair. He bows lightly to the lady, "Micah."

Next came a red brown curly haired boy with hazel eyes. "Nathaniel my lady." He tried to curtsey but stumbled half way gaining a giggle from the lady.

Then a blonde hair boy enters with dark green eyes, he mutters softly Joshua, but everyone calls me Jade." With that the lady nods her head.

And the youngest was a strawberry blonde haired boy with blue eyes, "Zackeriah, ma'am."

The woman lowers the child a bit, "Would you like to see the one you will one day protect?"

There was a chorus of yes in the room. With the parents laughing at their antics to make the babe laugh.

* * *

(Finally) The Present:

She was angry. She was very angry. The silver princess of the Silver Millennium was shaking with untold fury. Her beautiful face twisted with disgust and unkept anger. Watching the scene play before her through her future self's eyes. How dare them! How dare they hurt her like this! Can they not see the bruises already on her body?! The cuts?! The pain?! She couldn't believe the words that are coming out of their mouths. And from the mouth of her past lover. When she was given the chance to help train her future self she was happy! She'll get to see them again. She didn't believe what Lord Cronus told her about her scouts' treatment of her future self. The way her precious Endymion is treating her, and allowing to happen. And she could not believe her so called future daughter would treat her mother so. . so. . This was not a child of the line of Serenity! There was no way she would have raised her own child as such! To mistreat her parent was heresy! Now that she has seen it for herself. She decided. With much pain. That this was going to stop. The line of Serenity was to be respected. Not be the focal point of their sick entertainment. And this was not her beloved Endymion. Endymion would have never treated her in such a way. He was loving, compassionate and understanding. He would do whatever it takes to show his love to her. Shower her with loving words and touches. This Endymion did no such thing, in fact, he avoided it at all cost, like it was a shameful thing. He was the opposite of what Endymion stands for. That night, when the warrior of moon wept herself to sleep. Did Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium greeted future herself.

"Hello Usagi san." The gentle princess lifted her future self's chin to face her. "Cry no more. It's okay. You do not have to live your life for the past or future. Live for yourself. It's alright. As long as you are happy. So am I."

The mournful bunny looked at her past self. "S-Serenity? H-how? W-Why?"

The princess patted the grass besides her, "It'll be long, are you willing to listen all the way through?"

The bunny looked at her, sniffled a bit, before she nodded. "Yes."

"It all started when . . "

* * *

All done. Phew, according to my Word, this is 6 pages! Wow! Go me.

The future is changing. What will the past Serenity have in store for the present Serenity? And if you haven't guessed yet, that is definitely the Shintenos. (How is that spelt by the way? Someone tell me.)

My thoughts: I believe Queen Neo Serenity is wrong about forcing to purify the people. And kicking those that don't want to. Taking away man's basic freedom is like taking away what molds them as a person. And, how can you populate a world when more than half didn't make it through the Ice Age if you stopped their biological clock? Babies don't just magically pop out. For every soul lost, another takes its place. That's how the world goes. For me anyways.

Reviews are welcome. Just keep it clean please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Getting tired of doing this every time. Oh well, here goes. I have no rights to sailor moon and any other character of other known origins. Originals are mines though.

P.S. Someone asked about the timeframe. I've decided to use the time after the defeat of Chaos. Chibi-Usa, being the annoying brat that she is, decided to *cough* wreak havoc in the past because she is bored and it will be the last time she'll see them, or be able to go in the past. And while she's in the past, her parents and scouts are currently *ahem* in court *cough* with the gods. (Judge Judy anyone? Lol, for some reason I can see Judge Judy giving them one hell of a verbal assult.)

Note: Royal Family of the Moon

Selene: Goddess of the Moon.

Serenity I: Daughter of the goddess Selene. And is the mother of both the princess.

Serenity II: Is the daughter of the sun god Hyperion and to Queen Serenity I. (Making her a pureblood divinity.)

Serenity III: The second and last daughter of Serenity I. Born from the will and wish upon the first Serenity's Silver Crystal. (Note a pureblood divinity, but is a Lunarian because she was born from Serenity I.)

Purebloods are born by two pure bloodlines. Pureblood divinities are when both parents are of divine nature. Therefore Serenity III isn't consider as one because she has no father. (Unless the Silver Crystal is a god and we don't know it yet.)

* * *

_The choices we make_

With Usagi and Serenity II of the Silver Millennium:

Usagi was in tears. "I. I didn't mean. That's not what I. How? How could I have? How could I have allowed such a thing to happen? I've hurt. . I've hurt so many people."

Serenity looked at her future self with her own tears. "It's not your fault, not in this time anyway. And, it will not happen. The higher gods have taken action. And given you a chance, to redeem yourself in the future. You must make your own choices. What happens from here on out, is all up to you Usagi."

The bunny looked to the princess. "I don't want to take away from people."

And Serenity smiled, "Then don't. Don't let the make the choice for you. You are the princess Usagi, your word is Law to them. I know you don't want to. But for the greater good. Sometimes you have to remind them, of their place. Especially Pluto. She's going to fight this."

Usagi sighed deeply, "I don't want to fight her, and I consider her a friend. But you're right. I can't let this happen. It's just not right. That's not what I fought for."

Serenity smiled, "You've grown up quite well Usagi. You just need to find your own confidence, your own will. I know you'll do the right thing. Just follow your heart. Let not others sway you. You are strong."

Usagi nods, still deep in thought.

"What is it Usagi chan? You can talk to me."

"What about Mamo-chan? If I don't marry him, Chibi-usa won't be born."

It was the princess turn to sigh, "Usagi, can I tell you something?"

Usagi looks to her and nods, "Of course, anything."

The princess huffs out then looks to her directly, "I don't want to have such a selfish, arrogant, and spoilt child who disrespects others. I can't believe that she is a child of the Line of Serenity. If I acted like her, Mother would most definitely have me punished accordingly to my actions. Just because she is a princess, does not give her the right to be rude to those around her. Goodness sakes Usagi, the way she treats you is inexcusable. And as for Endymion, I mean, Mamoru san, for there is no way that is my beloved Endymion. Would allow his child to act like that without reprimand." Another deep breath before letting it out. She cups Usagi's cheek and forces her to really look at her. "Usagi. I love you. You are me, I am a part of you. You do not have to love the man of our past. You do not have to feel obligated to follow a path shown to you. Usagi, you are your own person, you have a right to find the kind of love you so deserve. And quite frankly, Usagi, I can feel it in your heart. You are breaking, don't let him do this to you. He does not deserve the love you give. If he is truly a man, he shouldn't be taking you for granted. Loving you when it's appropriate for him to, or on his own term. Love is mutual, not something of conveniences."

Usagi cried, hugged by her past self. "I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts. I hurt. I can't take it anymore."

"Then let it go, let go of it all Usagi. I will help you, to be the princess I know you can be. I can help you become the leader you are capable of being. And I can help you use the crystal to its full potential. The only question is, do you want to do this Usagi? You have to be willing to go all the way. It won't work half-hearted. So? What is your choice?"

It took a while for her to comprehend, to swallow all the information she just learned in a short span of time. "I fight for love and justice. If my future-self failed, then I must make sure I don't repeat it right? I know I will be queen one day. But I want to be a queen worthy of the people. I'm scared. But, it won't fix things . . . . I'll do it. I want to help."

Serenity smiled hugging her. "We'll do this together." Then tips her chin up once again. "I just need you to know, things are going to change. The God of Time himself will be changing things that was . . . compromised. I don't know what his plans are. But you now we should be ready for whatever he throws our way."

There was a silent agreement. The pain was going to stop here and now, and a new future is being paved. "Alright Serenity."

* * *

Back in Elysion (Time: When Luna meets Usagi for the first time):

The priest was guiding the guest of honor to the goddess. He was staring at the new guest from the corner of his eyes. The daughter of the sun and moon. He remembered in his old master's stories, the first born of Serenity I died sealing Metallia in the core of the sun. Something that should have been an easy feat ended horribly. It was just recently that the goddess of Earth told him, that it was because of Selene's interference that made it impossible for the princess to escape, ultimately killing her in the process. All because of sibling rivalry and jealousy. He should his head, even gods had such feelings it seems. This princess was nothing like his small lady, and unlike Sailor Moon's civilian persona. She stood tall, proud, graceful, and powerful even, like a miniature queen, yes that's exactly what she reminds him off. With her skin colored like the soft browns of a newborn fawn. And hair a greyish silver tint like her mother. But her eyes attracted him the most. One was like the color of ember, the other a silver-ish muted blue of sorts. Most likely from both her parents. It was captivating and alluring, as if it can lure your soul in and see your inner most feelings.

Trying to ease the quietness, he decided to get to know the princess, his new princess apparently. Seeing as Small Lady will not be able to take the throne anymore. There was a little pang, but he had no power in what the god's chooses. Though he understood why, it was still painful to accept. "Have you been here before princess? You seem familiar with the place."

Her head whip, cheeks flushed in embarrassment for being caught spacing out in old memories. "Yes. Yes I have. I used to seek council with Apollonius when something bothered me, or I needed a second opinion. He seems to. ." She frowned thinking of the right thing to say, so he supplied the answer for her.

"Knows exactly what to say." The priest replied.

"Ah, that's exactly it." She chuckled, her sound was pleasant, calming, like her forbearers' name, serenity. "I hope we can get along well, Helios is it? I could use a sound mind and council from this point on and into the future."

Helios blinked, and smiled with pride swelling in his chest, "I will do everything in my power to help you your highness. And yes, my name is Helios."

She pouted at him, "I am currently still 'human' Helios, Ariyah is fine. In fact, I would love it if you called me that when there is no one around. It sounds so stiff and formal. I will be seeking your council a lot, so I want us to be comfortable with each other."

He nodded, "As you wish, Ariyah-sama."

She pouted again, "Your still going to be honorific aren't you?"

He chuckled back at her pouted face, "But of course."

Once in the garden, they were meet by the goddess, and Sailor Pluto.

Ariyah raised her delicate brows wondering if she should question the goddess or not on why the so called traitor was here.

Minerva turned her golden head towards the young princess, "Worry not dearest, this is Atropos."

The young girl blinked, coughing back, then looking at the sailor before her. Her eyes welled with tears. "Is it . . really you? Atro? I . . I thought you . . died. You just disappeared one day, and never returned. I thought I lost you . . forever."

The Pluto look-alike smiled at the young princess. "You look younger then I remember."

The young princess huffed, but ran into the arms of her dearest friend. "I suppose, this is where, or when you disappeared to?"

"Correct princess. And. I am sorry. I was not allowed to tell anyone. Father's orders was absolute that no one is to know where or when I went."

Gold and silver eyes turns to the golden haired goddess. "But, I don't understand goddess. I thought it is too risky to have two of the same entities at the same time frame."

Minerva motion her hand for the princess and Pluto to sit. "Because dear, there are three versions of Pluto. The past, the present, and the future. Atropos being the first. And the current one, is Clotho. Who, by the time you meet, will have lost her powers to the Gates of Time."

Into the night the three talked. Of what things needs to be done, or how things should be done. Her mission given, the princess sighed, nodded her head. "I will do the best of my abilities to bring your wish into fruition Lady Minerva."

"It is all I ask. I'm sure the scouts of the present will be hostile, that's why I had Atropos brought to this time. And, Uranus and Neptune will be there. I am sure you can win them back. Neptune loved you the most then rather than the younger Serenity."

"My mermaid is here too?"

The goddess chuckled, "A fitting name I suppose. Yes, she is here."

"Then I will not be too lonely by myself then."

"No, no you will not princess, there is more in store when you return."

"I do not know if I even deserve all this My Lady."

"You are doing me a great service princess. And to the people of the future, and those that wasn't given the chance to be born as well."

Ariyah looked down at her empty cup of tea. "I was raised for this, I know, but having been dead for a long time. Stuck in the core of the sun and floating in limbo. Angry at my grandmother for this betrayal. For something I had no power over to begin with. I didn't think she would allow me a second chance."

Minerva took the princess hand into her own, "And for that I am sorry. If I weren't so deep asleep. I would have saved you. It was you I chose for Earth to be her guarding star. But worry not, Selene cannot do anything now. Now that I know what she have done. To her own grand-daughter no less. She will be watched carefully, in fact. Ares is doing exactly that right now. She can no longer leave the moon's atmosphere without permission from the whole council."

Hearing that comforted her, she was still wary about her grandmother. Of what she is planning or how she will attack her this time. "Thank you, Lady Minerva."

"You are welcome my guiding light."

* * *

Present Time (With Usagi and Serenity III):

During the nights, Serenity would teach Usagi starting from the basic on up about the proper etiquette befitting of a princess, politics, and magic.

"Aren't you going to teach me how to fight Serenity?" Usagi questioned as she tried to summon up a small fireball.

Serenity looked up from her teacup. "Whatever for Usagi? Because I was born a princess of a pacifist kingdom, they didn't teach me hand to hand combat. But Mother made sure I at least know how to use magic to protect myself. So I will be teaching you both defensive and offensive magic. You should know how to use healing magic, you've been using it since you first became Sailor Moon. But, I guess we can find someone to teach you physical combat if you want?"

"Oh no no no! I can barely walk in a straight line. Think of me holding a sword and tripping!"

Serenity chuckled. "Besides, I think using magic is . . how do you say it? Cool? Awesome?"

Usagi laughed at Serenity's try at being more modern. "You're getting there Serenity."

"Why thank you Usagi. Now then. I think I'll let you rest and get some real sleep. I will be awake with you during school hours just so I can help you understand the lessons being taught. And to keep you up, eh?"

Usagi blushed, "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know you try hard, it's just no one seems to be teaching you in the way you can understand. Believe it or not, I'm the same way, it took my Mother to explain my lessons to me in a way that I can actually understand and apply to it. After that, I was able to catch up on my own. So I'm confident we can get you to the place where I know you can be given time and patience."

"Thank you Serenity. I don't know what else to say, but thank you. I feel much better about myself. Much more confident. Having someone be there and not judge me, and help me along the way. I feel like I can become a better person. Become someone I know I can be. A person to be proud of."

"And I am already proud of you Usagi, even when it gets hard, you still get back up. I am amazed at your will." Serenity looked at Usagi with pride in her voice and eyes.

"It's because I know I can't be how I am anymore. It does not make me feel proud of myself. And I know, with how I was before, someone will get hurt. I can't let what happened in the future, happen because I was weak and indecisive. I will change, not because I have to, but because I want to."

Serenity nodded, feeling glad that Usagi was learning to become more independent in her decision making. And learning what's right for her. "Now sleep Usagi, tomorrow is yet another day."

"Good night Serenity."

"Good night Usagi."

* * *

Ah, finally got a chapter up. Sorry folks. With internship and exams, I just can't find any time for myself. But summer is just around the corner. At least I got the beginning of the story started. Now the real fun starts. Especially with Chiba-baka and the spoilt brat. *Fufufu. Hahaha. Nyahahaha!*

BTW. I think Usagi, no matter how hard she will try, isn't physically fit for fighting. So magic is my answer! Think of it, she's a princess, she has a magical artifact of pure energy, and she has a staff! No matter how you see it, it screams I am a magician!


End file.
